


I Can Be Brave, For You

by yearn4themoon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearn4themoon/pseuds/yearn4themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after Angels Take Manhattan. The Doctor’s relationship with River has never been easy. Neither was losing one Rose Marion Tyler. Grief somehow lands him in Pete’s World once more, and he see’s this as his second chance. Maybe it was time he finally claimed his reward. </p>
<p>I got the idea for this fic after watching this vid here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=uuUYCW7mPUU&NR=1</p>
<p>(I am new to this archive, and some of the features aren't working correctly (like author's notes), so I'll say this here to make it clear that there will be sex, eventually, in this fic. So I'm giving it an overall "Mature" rating. Also, this work should be updated pretty regularly. It is completed, just not totally edited yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

He hated it. He hated the situation. And in that very moment, as he wrapped his bowtie around their wrists....he hated River _._   
  
After it was all done and over, he was back in the TARDIS, alone, and still seething. He had no other choice _but_ to marry her. She had him backed into a corner with the universe at stake! Who did she think she was, causing a paradox like that? And for what? Because she _loved_ him? She didn’t love him! She loved the idea of him. Only one person ever understood him. Only one person ever really....

“NO.” the Doctor said forcefully and shook his head at the memory. But no matter how hard he shook, she would never ever leave. Voices from the past continued to haunt him.

_  
I'm left traveling all on my own because there's no one else._

_There’s me._

… _..................................._

_I want you safe. My doctor.  
I can see everything. The sun, the moon....but why do they hurt? _

… _...................................._

_I’m sorry I got you stuck here._

_Ah...but being stuck with you? That’s not so bad._

… _....................................  
_

_If I believe in anyone, I believe in her._

 

And he still did. As much as it pained him to leave her like he did, especially after everything they had been through, he wanted to give her the one adventure he could never have. But now....this. He was _married._ To a woman he didn’t really know. Didn’t trust. A woman he didn’t believe in. Yes she was the daughter of his best friends, but would that be enough? She was quite intriguing.....and sexy....but also a little bit mad (and not in a good way). 

He clutched the console till his knuckles turned white. “How could I have let this happen?” he sighed. Hiding his face behind his hands, Rose's face continued to haunt him. Her smile. The way her hair would blow in the breeze on New Earth. The way she would look at him when he did something especially clever. The way her hand felt when her fingers twined with his. A perfect fit. He wondered if they would fit together now. He gazed at his hand, examining it. Everything about this new him was... well.... new. This current hand of his would never have the chance to hold hers. No wonder his fingers were all long and skinny and …..  
  
“Doesn’t matter now.” He said aloud, voice shaking, “She’s gone. She’s happy.” A tear threatened to slip from him as he whispered, “She’s with me.” The TARDIS rotor pulsed trying to comfort him. He patted his magnificent ship, his only constant companion. “Yeah...I miss her too.”

Sniffling, he began to press buttons and levers. _The past is in the past, and it needs to stay there,_ he thought. He breathed deeply, and pondered. Rose would want him to be happy too. She was always worried about him traveling alone. Maybe he could find happiness with River. He knows it won’t last of course. He knows what happens to her, in the end. And it wouldn’t be long now, before she would go to the Library, never to return. But maybe, just maybe- with River...he could finally forget. At least for a little while.  

 

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always did end up yelling at her in the end, didn’t he?
> 
> After losing Amy and Rory in New York, River and the Doctor comfort one another, but thoughts of Rose keep invading his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also pretty short. They will get longer, eventually. Thanks for reading!

No. Not again. Not Amy and Rory. They were his best friends! Why Why WHY did this have to keep happening to him? Did the universe really hate him that much?  
  
He held River as she wept for her parents. She was so strong. She had held it together longer than he had. Then again, she had barely got to know them. They were finally getting the chance to spend time together as a real family. It wasn’t FAIR. He knew her own parents better than she ever would, and it just wasn’t fair. Sometimes the universe was a cruel, dark place. Sometimes he didn’t know why he bothered at all.

River sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Even when she was sad she was still beautiful. So like Rose in that regard. _Stop it._ He chastised himself. _Quit trying to find Rose in River. She’s not there. She’ll never be Rose._

_  
_River saw the look on his face. It was the same sadness she had seen many times before when he was alone tinkering in the console room. Or when she would catch him staring into the fire in the TARDIS library when he was supposed to be reading. He looked so lost. So broken. “Will you be ok?” she asked.

He pulled her into an embrace. And then he said something he hardly ever admitted to anyone. “Sometimes it just gets so _lonely._ ”   
  
She pulled away slightly. With one hand she laced her fingers in his, and cupping his face with the other.“There’s me.”   
  
He flinched at her words. They weren’t hers to say. As hard as he tried, her hand just didn’t fit in his palm the way Rose’s did. He jerked his hand away from her.   
  
“Did I say something wrong?” She grabbed for his hand again, but he snatched it away.   
  
“Don’t.” He growled at her.   
  
She put on her best smile. Still trying to comfort him she said, “But sweetie, I was just trying to...”  
  
Turning away, he grabbed at his hair and yanked. Then he spun back around and yelled at her. He always did end up yelling at her in the end, didn’t he? “Just stop it. Alright? You’re not HER! You’ll _NEVER_... _BE_... _HER_!” Spit flew from his mouth enunciating each word as he shouted. Never before had she seen him this angry. But despite his outburst, she wasn’t going to let him scare her away. Not now, when he was on the cusp of finally opening up to her. 

She whispered so quietly, he almost didn’t hear, “Who? Who will I never be?” As the words left her lips, his face shifted.

He looked at River, ashamed,

“River, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...” He couldn't finish his sentence. He never did deal with emotion well. Not in this body at least. There were too many of them at the moment, and his body and hearts betrayed him. His whole body shook as he broke down. He apparently would never be totally through with Rose. Ever.

River went to him and gathered the Doctor in her arms. She had no idea what was going on. Obviously there was something, rather some _one,_ he was mourning. She had a feeling it wasn’t her mother. This wound in him was old and deep, and had never properly healed right. “Shhhh. Hush now,” she said softly as she rubbed his back. He was sobbing now. Really sobbing. She had never seen him like this. Reaching down she gently tugged up his chin so she could see those ancient eyes of his. “What was her name?”   
  
He stared at her, tears streaming down his face. Her eyes searched his, silently pleading him to answer her. When next he spoke, it was the saddest thing she had ever heard him say.   
  
“Her name was Rose.” 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gripped the bars on the cell tightly, attempting to choke down the panic that was threatening to overtake him. He turned and flew down the corridor to the guards, where they told him what he had been afraid of all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! And if you are enjoying the story- please let me know in the comments! Thanks!

Her name was all he ever gave her. It was spoken with a deep sadness, but it was more than that. He had said it reverently, almost like he worshiped her. Obviously, whoever this Rose was, he loved her very much. It was the first she had heard of her. And the last. He refused to speak of Rose again after that night. As usual, he pretended like it never happened. He turned back in to the wacky, slightly child-like person he did when he was running away from something that hurt. He took her loads of places. They even ran for their lives more often than not. But never once did he hold her hand through it. He made a point not to.  
  
Months passed. Years. He was growing closer to River. For once he could smile and run and without thinking about his pink and yellow girl. It was a smile that he knew never quite reached his eyes. He still never held her hand. Never once hugged her. Sometimes when Rose would sneak into his memory, he would go to Stormcage, landing right inside River’s cell. She’d always wait for him to come out. She would never enter his ship uninvited when he arrived in such a manner. She learned that one early on. He’d come out, go to her, and he would fuck her, right against the wall of her cell. He never said a word. Afterward, he would just leave.

It took her breath away every time. 

 

**

 

And then she was gone.  
  
One day he was feeling particularly frisky and wanted to show River the planet Crosco. The entire planet was a laser tag field. They had just finished a mega marathon of How I Met Your Mother after her last “escape”, and he thought it would be a fun little outing for her.

He landed the TARDIS right outside her cell. When he stepped out, he came face to face with a stranger.

“Who are you?” His eyes wide as he spoke. 

“None of your business. Who in the hell are you? And how did you do....that?” The Man Who Was Not River asked gesturing to the TARDIS wildly.  
  
“None of your business.” he said flippantly, throwing the man's words back in his face. “Where’s River Song?”

“River who?”

“Song. My _wife_.” He said, punctuating the word 'wife'. It startled him. That was the first time he had ever said it out loud.

“I don’t know no River Song. Maybe she got moved. Ask the guards.” The man went back to reading his book on his cot, never giving the Doctor another thought. The Doctor gripped the bars on the cell tightly, attempting to choke down the panic that was threatening to overtake him. He turned and flew down the corridor to the guards, where they told him what he had been afraid of all along.

“Sorry mate, she got out. Said something about needing to go to a library. Hasn’t been back since.”

“Nononononononono....not yet. Not now,” he mumbled as he was backing down the corridor, away from the guards. Then he turned and ran, not hearing the guard's last words.

“Oi! It’s been two years! I don’t think she’s coming back..... Hello?” The guard shrugged his shoulders and went along his way.  
  
The Doctor ran into the TARDIS and slammed the door behind him. Another one gone. He stomped up towards the console and began flipping levers and pushing buttons with reckless abandon while the voices of his companions rang in his ears.

 

_This is me getting out._

 

… _............................._

 

_I was gonna be with you. Forever._

 

_I know._

 

_Rest of my life. Traveling. In the TARDIS. The DoctorDonna._

 

… _.............................._

 

_I just have to blink, right?_

 

_No!_

 

_But it will be fine. I know it will. I'll be with him. Like I should be. Me and Rory. Together.  
….............................._

 

__  
  
And then it was just Rose’s and his.

… _.............................._

 

_I made my choice a long time ago and I’m never gonna leave you._

… _.............................._

 

_They keep trying to split us up but they never ever will._

… _.............................._

 

_I love you._

 

_Quite right too._

… _............................._

 

_How long you gonna stay with me?_

 

_Forever._

 

The Doctor realized that he had been holding down one button too long. The very same button Mickey had pressed all those years ago. When he released it, the TARDIS dropped out of the Vortex, and crash landed, flinging the doctor into a wall knocking him unconscious.

 

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously?” Rose asked, “Are you seriously more worried about the electricity than what is going on right here on this couch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Rose and Tentoo! This chapter is adult so if that makes you squeamish you might want to skip out.
> 
> Also- if you are enjoying the story- please tell me in the comments! Thanks for reading!

When Rose woke up, she realized for what felt like the millionth time, she was alone in their bed. Even as a human he had trouble sleeping. Well to be fair, he had trouble with a lot of things. He had a hard time with rules for one. This kept getting him in trouble at Torchwood, where he worked. He had trouble with her quitting work at Torchwood for the sake of their relationship. But she just couldn't concentrate when he looked at her like that, and her work was suffering for it. So, she decided to go back and work in a shop. It was far from her dream job, but it was less stressful, and at the very least it gave her some time to miss him. He was also very possessive. Another one of his new quirks. Or an old one. He had always been kind of possessive of her from the get go really. He forgot he needed to eat 3 times a day, he forgot he needed sleep on a regular basis. She could go on and on for days about how much trouble he was having adjusting to this new life of theirs. But it wasn't new anymore. It had been a few years now, and he still couldn't just get it together. 

She had only recently been slightly dissatisfied with the way things were going between them. It was hard to really be dissatisfied when all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off whenever he was near her. In that aspect, he was having no trouble at all. Except for the being near her part. He worked ALL the time now. She hardly ever saw him. Torchwood was working him real hard. And even though Pete was head of Torchwood, she still couldn’t get the Doctor pulled off his current assignment for some much needed alone time. That and she still had no idea really where things stood between them. Sure, he had offered to spend his life with her that day on the beach, but he wouldn’t even say whether or not she was his girlfriend. And it had been years. Not that a label really mattered, but it would be nice if when they met somebody new, that she could say “girlfriend” at the very least. 

But then again, some of what was going on with them was her fault too. Her anger at the Doctor for leaving them there was one. She was forever conflicted about how she felt about her two Doctors. She loved them both, and the closer she got to the part human one, the more she realized, maybe her Doctor had indeed given her a gift. Maybe this really was for the best. But most days she was still as confused about it all as much as she was that very first day they landed back on Bad Wolf Bay. And the part human version, well, he didn't ever want to talk about it. Ever. His way of getting over it all was becoming his “own man”, as he put it. He ditched the suit and ditched the traveling (except for Torchwood but that didn't really count because he was really more of an alien tech guru for them and didn't travel a lot per se). But none of it did him any good. The only thing he didn't ditch- was her. But Rose could tell he was itching to run again. It was only a matter of time. 

Sighing, Rose got out of bed. Figuring she was alone in the flat, she didn't bother to put on her pajama bottoms, opting instead to lounge around in one of the Doctor’s button up shirts and her knickers. She had the day off from the shop anyway, why not hang around the flat like this? She ventured into the living room after grabbing a yogurt from the fridge. As she was taking a bite, she heard the key in the door.  
She sat down on the couch tucking her feet under her. As the Doctor came in, he closed the door behind him, and slouched against it. 

Clearly exhausted, he said “Honey, I’m home.” Then walked very slowly over to the couch he flopped himself down dramatically, making sure his head would lay right on her lap. 

Rose pulled the spoon from her mouth, “Did ya forget where you lived?” She said smiling widely. God he loved that smile. 

“No. Pete has me working on this new temporal extrapolator in my free time. That’s after you know, all the other junk I get to sort through.”

Rose feigned surprise. “Why Doctor, are you actually tired? How very human of you!” She giggled. He sat up and started tickling her, making her laugh so hard she spilled some yogurt on her thigh.  
“Oh now look at what you made me do.” But before she could scrape it with her spoon, the Doctor was licking her thigh clean. A moan escaped her lips as his tongue got every last bit of blueberry off her. Slowly the Doctor raised his head and claimed her lips, pushing her down on the couch. Rose dropped the rest of her yogurt, uncaring that it was spilling onto the floor. He was home, and he was now touching her in places she had waited all week for. 

“Love the outfit by the way,” he purred as he nuzzled and nipped at her neck. 

“Yeah, I was hoping that you would, oh!” she gasped suddenly, as he pressed his erection right between her legs. “Find me...like this....last...night.” She breathed as he thrust himself against her. She found her voice though, and said very sternly, “Trousers. Now.” 

He jumped up and had his trousers and pants off before you could say ‘Raxacoricofalipatorius” When he was back down on her level he half purred, “My my, someone is bossy today.” He had just shifted her knickers aside and entered her when the power surged. He laughed, “That good huh?” She shushed him by pulling him into an achingly deep kiss as he thrust into her again. The power surged, again. The Doctor stilled his entire body mid thrust. Rose dug her fingers into his back, as he pulled away from the kiss to look around the room.

“Seriously?” Rose asked, “Are you seriously more worried about the electricity than what is going on right here on this couch?” 

The Doctor looked down at her. “No, it’s just....strange. That’s all.” He went back to what he was doing, but not even a minute later, the power surged again. This time there was a loud noise with it. The Doctor looked up, listening, as the sound got louder, and the bulbs in the room got brighter.  
“Stay down!” the Doctor yelled, covering Rose with his body as every single light bulb in the flat exploded. 

When the danger had passed, they both looked up and around the flat. Glass was everywhere. Even some of the windows had begun to crack. “Remind me never to go a week without shagging you again.” The Doctor said smugly. 

Rose smacked him playfully on the shoulder. “Get off,” she said shoving him off of her so she could sit up and survey the damage. She went to the window. It looked like it had happened to their whole section of town. Everywhere she could see there was broken glass from where streetlamps had shattered. “That’s so weird,” she said turning to the Doctor, who was putting back on his pants. “What do you think happened?” At the exact moment she finished her sentence the Doctor’s phone rang. “Of course,” she sighed. “It can never be anyone else. Can it?” 

“Well if you want to see me more... you could always come back.” he said waggling his eyebrows as he answered his phone. Rose mouthed “Never” as he said “Hullo! Yes Pete. Yes Pete....Yeah I saw that. Am I really the closest agent? Do I?....Yes Pete. I understand. Ok. OK Pete.” and he hung up. He looked at Rose, as he smacked his phone against his hand. “Gotta go.”

“Figures. Just try and hurry, ok?” she said as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I miss you.” 

The Doctor tilted his head down, and kissed her gently. “I miss you too.” He sighed, and began to pull back on the rest of his clothes. Rose had to admit, that even though she missed the suit, his bum looked equally great in a pair of jeans. He picked up his messenger bag of Torchwood tools and crossed the room to claim her bottom lip one more time. A moan escaped from Rose that was muffled by the Doctor's mouth as he pressed her up against the wall. His hand trailed up under her shirt, up her stomach, to that spot that he loved so much, on her upper rib cage where her breasts began. Before it went any further though he broke free, leaving her breathless. “I’ll ring you soon.” he whispered softly, pressing a kiss on her forehead before he left the flat. 

Rose frowned as she crossed cautiously back over to the couch, careful to mind the exploded bulbs, and slumped back down on it. The ache between her legs was still there, and very present. Lord knows when it would be relieved now. She looked around the flat. It was a mess with glass everywhere. 

“Guess I get to clean up.” she said to her now empty flat.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wakes up in Pete's World, and him and Tentoo meet face to face for the first time.

When the Doctor woke, the console was smoking, and the Cloister Bell was ringing. He ran out the doors of his ship before he got sealed in. What he didn’t bank on when he ran outside was running straight into his former self. 

“What?” They both said at the exact same time. They stared at each other for exactly 22.145 seconds, neither one moving as billows of smoke seeped out from the TARDIS doors. His younger self spoke first. 

“The bowtie,” he said nodding his head at the accessory. “it’s cool.” 

“Yeah, it is isn't it?” He went to hug himself, but his younger version stepped back, eyes narrowing. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked. 

The Doctor looked up. Zeppelins. The universe was cruel. The knot on his head from slamming into his ship’s wall throbbed so painfully he rubbed at it. He breathed in deeply, no idea how any of this was possible. “It was an accident.” he said finally. 

“If there is one thing I know, and I know a lot,” his part human counterpart said as he walked towards the Doctor making him walk backwards until his back was against the TARDIS. His younger self then placed a finger on his chest, poking him hard. “it’s that there are never any accidents with you. Now why are you here?” 

“I. Don’t. Know.” 

His younger self in his face now.“Well...you've got to get out of here. If Torchwood finds out....”

“You mean if Rose finds out.” the Doctor countered. 

“She doesn't want to see you!”

“Really?”

The human him spun to face away from him, raising his arms and shouted at the heavens, “We’re happy! She’s happy!” He turned back around and looked into the full Time Lord's eyes. What he found there was pain, fresh pain. “But you....you've lost so much.”

“Please...please just let me see her. She doesn't even have to know I’m here.”

The metacrisis Doctor stepped towards him until they were face to face again, challenging him.“You need to go. Now.”

“I can’t. She won’t let me in.” He gestured to the TARDIS. 

The part human Doctor stood there fuming, and thinking, but there was nothing he could do. He would have to trust him.“Rose can’t know you’re here. Do you hear me? I’ll fudge the paperwork with Torchwood, but Rose can never know you are here.” 

“Just let me see her,” the Doctor choked out. He was begging now. He never begged. Not lately at least. The other Doctor dug in his pocket for his mobile and dialed. 

“Rose,” The Doctor noticed his counterpart's voice immediately changed as he spoke into the phone. “Yeah, it was nothing. Some kid ran his car into a transformer, that’s all. All this paperwork for nothing. Hey... How about you meet me at the corner of Wellington and Ash and we’ll go get some chips? Alright. See you soon. Love you too.” 

The Doctor flinched when his part human self said the words. They were so easy for him. Why were they so easy for him? It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. It was just one big pile of unfair. He wanted to run... so very far. But he had nowhere to go. 

His younger self spoke again, the kindness he used while on the phone with Rose dropping away with each word he spoke. “She was so angry, for such a long long time.” 

This surprised the Doctor. He didn't understand. “What do you mean? Why was she angry?”

“You didn't give her a choice,” he spat. “You just left us! You never even asked her what she wanted!” 

The Doctor held his arms out wide. “But you offered! You said you could spend your life with her! What was I supposed to do? Do you think I wanted this?” 

“Do you think she wanted this?” The other Doctor screamed in his face. 

They were both silent again. They stood staring at one another, breathing heavily. Anger seethed from both men. 

The metacrisis Doctor poked the Time Lord in the chest, leaving his finger there, as if to remind him who was in charge of the situation. “I have to go meet Rose now. Follow if you want...she won't recognize you. But you stay away.” Warning given, he turned and stalked off. The Doctor followed. 

They walked for several blocks. The Doctor had to jog to catch up with his other self at moments. Finally, he slowed down and allowed him to catch up. He looked at the Doctor and said, “Stay here.” He crossed the street to the corner of Wellington and Ash and waited, staring at the Doctor the entire time. It unnerved him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea leaving Rose with him after all. And then his part human self nodded at him, indicating to look behind himself. The Doctor turned around, and there she was. She was still pretty far away, but he knew it was her. Time for him stopped, and he was pretty sure his hearts were going to burst as she walked closer and he could see her better. Her hair was longer than the last time he had seen her, and it bounced as she walked. He tried not to stare but she wasn't paying attention to the people around her anyway. She was looking in the shop windows as she passed them. He put his back against the wall of the building he was standing by. She was so close now. His hearts began to beat faster. She barely looked any older than the last time he saw her. Gods, she was gorgeous. She was so close now. He tried to look casual, like he wasn't staring right at her, but she caught him staring anyway. She smiled widely, right at him as she walked even closer. He didn't breathe, for fear he would run to her and never let her go. That would really freak her out considering she had absolutely no idea who he was at the moment. And then she blessed him with her voice. He never thought he would ever hear her voice again in a million million years.

“Hello.” 

He nodded as she passed. “H...He..Hello.” he stuttered while clutching onto the wall for dear life. Great. Now he sounded like an idiot. And then all he could see was the back of her head as she crossed the busy street to where his former self stood. His counterpart grinned and pulled her into a one armed embrace as she skipped happily into his arms. He kissed her on the fore head, deliberately making sure the Doctor saw what he was doing. The Doctor heard them speaking to each other incoherently as he detached himself from the wall of the building. The two then started walking down the street away from him. He started after them, making sure he stayed out of sight so his part human self wouldn't know he was following. He suspected he would know anyway. 

**

They ended up at a little tiny cafe that served chips. It was quite similar to the one they visited on their first date. They sat at a table inside and the Doctor entered a few moments after them, making sure he sat close enough to hear and see them, but not close enough that she noticed he had followed. He got a coffee and listened as they chatted and laughed, throwing chips at each other. He watched as Rose doted on his counterpart. She looked at his human self exactly the way she always did when he was a full Time Lord. She indeed looked happy. Her mobile rang a few minutes later, and she told her companion that it was work so she should take it. The Doctor excused himself to the loo as she answered her call. The Doctor took the moment to follow and speak with his part human self one more time. When he opened the door to the restroom, his former mirror image was there, hands in his pockets, expecting him. What he said though, surprised the Doctor. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What?”

“You heard me.” His part human self looked at the floor, and rubbed at the hair at the base of his neck. 

“Thanks.”

“She still can’t know who you are though. Alright? It will kill her. Not literally...but...just don’t. Ok?” 

“Ok.”

“Do you know how long you might be stranded?” 

“No.” It was the truth. He didn't know if he could even get back if he wanted to at this point.

“Where will you stay?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t got that far...”

“Here.” His part human self pulled a wallet from his back pants pocket, and handed him all the cash that was in it. “Take this. And this,” he said handing him his mobile next. “I’ll get another one. I’ll just tell Rose I lost it. I’ll ring you tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Sure.” 

The metacrisis Doctor walked out of the restroom then, leaving him alone. A few moments later he followed, but stayed in the small hallway listening. 

“That was work. Christa called in sick. They need me to go in to the shop.” 

The shop? Why did she go back to working in a shop? Did she not know she was better than that? Why wasn’t she at Torchwood? 

“Oh alright,” he heard his past self say, “I have all that paperwork to fill out now anyway. But you and me, later. You hear? 

“Oh believe me,” she said seductively, her voice lowered to almost a whisper. If he wasn’t a Time Lord with superior hearing he never would have heard what she said next. “If we had time, I would take you into the loo right now and shag you senseless.” 

“Let me at least walk you there.” 

“To the loo?”

“No, to work silly” 

“Alright, unless you think...” Their voices became incoherent then, and he heard the bell ring as the cafe door opened, signifying they were leaving. 

Hearing them talk like that to one another made his hearts pound. Gathering himself, he followed after them. 

About half a mile later they ended up at a smallish shop named Gareth’s, and he watched as Rose gave the other Doctor a very long passionate kiss goodbye. Afterward, his part human counterpart watched Rose enter the store and then started walking off, presumably to Torchwood. When he was sure his other self was gone and not coming back, the Doctor began walking towards the shop.


	6. Six

 He had no idea what he was doing. He had no idea what he was going to say. He just knew he had to see her.

When he entered the store, Rose was no where to be seen. The Doctor turned, looking around everywhere for her and almost crashed into a shelf of very expensive looking china. He reached out grabbing at a wobbly bowl to steady it.

“Careful there.” Her voice. She was behind him. Rose Tyler, the love of his life, was behind him and she was speaking to him. He let go of the bowl, and took a deep breath before he turned around.   
  
“Sorry.” the Doctor said, trying not to blush. Trying not to smile too much, he looked at the ground.   
  
She recognized him though. “Oh, it’s you! From earlier, on the street corner. Hello again!” She smiled that radiant Rose Tyler smile he loved so very much and held her hand out for him to take it.

 “Hello.” He replied, not stuttering now. He looked up but didn’t quite look into her eyes, as he reached for her hand. He could swear he could feel the electricity between them as he laced his fingers in with hers. They still fit perfectly. Rose had an odd look on her face, and he immediately realized what he was doing. “Sorry.” he said letting her hand go.

“You apologize a lot. Haven’t had a coffee yet today, huh?” she teased, raising her hand, talking about his odd way of handshaking.

Lying, he answered her. “No, I haven’t had a chance.”  
  
“Lord knows I’m a right mess when I don’t have mine. Is there anything I can help you with? My name is Rose.” He loved hearing her say her name, almost as much as he loved saying it himself.

“Yes! Yes it is.” the Doctor said with a huge grin on his face, still trying not to look right at her.  
  
She repeated herself, “Is there anything I can help you find?”

He turned, looking around the store. There was nothing but fine china and silver everywhere. “Ummmm....I’m looking for....a gravy boat. Yes, a gravy boat.”

“A gravy boat?” she asked cocking one eyebrow.

“Yup.” he said, popping the p, like he used to. She smiled at him when he did it. “I like gravy. But not as much as I like fish fingers and custard.” Rose looked at him like he had grown two heads, but her smile remained.

“Ok, then, let’s see what we got.” Rose took his arm, and began leading him around the store showing him all the gravy boats Gareth’s had to offer. He tried to pay attention to what she was showing him, but in all reality all he was paying attention to was the sound of her voice.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked, snapping the Doctor from his Rose induced stupor.

“Yes, yes, perfectly fine. I’ll just take that one over there.” He said pointing to a vase.

Rose chuckled. “But that's a vase.”

“I know that. I like a lot of gravy. Gravy is good. So, I need something bigger.” He smiled.

“Well I'd hate to see how much custard you eat then,” she laughed.

It was so good to hear her laughter. It was infectious and he began to laugh with her.   
  
“Are you sure we haven’t met before?” she asked suddenly. The Doctor stopped laughing immediately.

“Why would you ask that?” he replied, turning away, pretending to look at a smaller vase.

Her smile faded slightly. “Oh, I don’t know, she answered, shrugging her shoulders. “You just remind me of someone I guess.” She picked up his vase, “Here, let’s go ring you up.”

They chatted some more as she completed his purchase, and wrapped it up for him. He made up a fake back story about himself, telling her he was from Cardiff, and only just moved to London a few weeks back. She looked at him quizzically when he said that, but he thought nothing of it. She told him of her favorite places to eat, the best stores to shop (besides Gareth’s of course), and then surprisingly, gave him her mobile number when he said he hadn’t really met anyone yet. She said they should meet for drinks sometime and have a chat.   
  
He was about to walk out the door when he heard her say, “You never told me your name.”

He couldn’t use John Smith, that would be too obvious. So he used the only name he could think of on the spot. “M’ name’s Rory. Rory Pond.”

She smiled at him. “Nice to meet you Rory.”

“Nice to meet you too, Rose Tyler.” He waved as he walked out the door of the shop. She stared at him as he left. She could have sworn she didn’t tell him her last name. But maybe she did. Either way, the way he said it, sent shivers up her like it used to when her Doctor in the leather would say it. He was a strange one that Rory. She figured it was the shyness since he didn't quite like to look directly at her, but he seemed genuinely nice. There was something about him though. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

 


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven and Rose go for drinks. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a longer chapter to make up for chapter 6 being so short. =)
> 
> If you are enjoying the story- let me know in the comments section!

 It was hard for him not to sit and just wait for her to leave work. He wandered the streets of Pete’s London, wondering what he was going to do. He wanted to tell her who he was so very badly. He never liked lying to her. And really, shouldn’t it be up to her to decide if she wants to see him or not?

 _You didn’t give her a choice last time,_ his brain niggled at him.  
  
Somehow all that wandering led him back to the TARDIS, but she still wouldn’t let him in. At least she had quit smoking. That was a good sign. He placed the vase beside the doorway. Placing both hands against the wood of his time ship he whispered to her, “You brought me here didn’t you?” The TARDIS didn’t reply. He stroked the doorway, “I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I can just leave her here again.” He placed his head against the door. “Tell me this is a bad idea. Tell me to run. Tell me to go and never look back.” He waited for an answer, a caress in his mind from her, _anything._ But she was silent. He patted the door once more before turning and walking away.

 

**

 

It was about 5 o’clock when the Doctor arrived back near to Gareth’s. He now felt quite the stalker, which was silly because it was Rose after all. He waited around the corner until the little bell on the door of the shop jingled. He heard her saying goodbye to the other shop attendants that were closing up. As she was crossing the street, her mobile rang. It was _him_. He could tell by the sound of her voice. What started out as a very sweet call turned into a row very quickly. “Are you kidding me right now? I’ve barely seen you all week and now you’re wanting to go out with Jake and Tosh? You know if it was work I could understand...but this? You know what? It's fine. You go right ahead and have fun, maybe I'll have a bit of my own.” Then it appeared as if she hung up on him. This was his moment. He opened the mobile the other Doctor had given him, and searched for Rose’s number. When he found it, he dug out his sonic screwdriver and tweaked the phone so it wouldn’t show up as the part-human Doctor’s number. Trying to contain his nervousness, he dialed. She was a block ahead of him when she answered.

“Hello?” she said abruptly, obviously still angry with her version of the Doctor. 

“Rose- it’s me.”

She paused on the sidewalk. She began looking around, and he dashed into a shop entryway before she could see him.  
  
“Who is this?” she asked.

“Oh sorry, it’s Rory.”

“Oh. Hello Rory.” She sounded disappointed. “Listen, I’m sorry but I’m not much for talking right now. Can I ring you later?”  
  
The Doctor thought quickly, and had an idea. “I was just wandering the city, and I found a little pub that I thought it would be neat to try, but I don’t like going to pubs on my own and-”

“I could use a drink or two.” she said cutting him off. “Where you at?”

“The corner of Wellington and Ash.” he said suddenly, remembering the pub there from earlier that day. “A place called MacDonald’s”  
  
“I know it. I’ll be there in a tic. See ya!”  
  
Bingo. If nothing else, they would at least have shared a few drinks. Maybe he could buy her some chips too. He then realized she would make it there before him if he stood there much longer talking to himself. He sprinted off using side streets so she wouldn’t see him running to their meeting place.  
  
When he got to MacDonald’s he was out of breath. He really hadn’t done a whole lot of running lately. That was his own fault. As much as he liked traveling sporadically with River, there was a lot of down time in between, and it showed.

He grabbed a table near the back of the pub and calmed his ever growing nervousness by fiddling with the silverware on the table. He was stacking it quite precariously when Rose startled him. “Hello.” she whispered to him, her breath on his ear making him knock down his silverware tower he was constructing. She giggled. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Oh, it’s fine. No worries. I was just waiting on you anyway.” He said while gathering the silverware and putting it in a pile off to the side.

She slid into the booth across from him. She still looked angry from her phone call earlier.  
  
“Are you ok?” the Doctor asked, leaning forward, reaching for her hand. He realized that it might be a bit awkward, so he made it seem like he was wiping something invisible off the table instead. Hopefully she didn't notice.  
  
“To tell you truth? No I’m not. My friend.....well he’s being a right git. He called me just before you did. We got into a bit of a row. He’s been working a lot, and I haven’t been able to see much of him lately. And tonight, instead of coming home, he’s off with his mates.”  
  
She didn’t say boyfriend, or fiance, or husband....just “friend”. His hearts begun to beat a little faster.  
  
He cocked one eyebrow at her, “Just a friend, huh?”

“Well, he doesn’t like labels. But we are together, I guess. I mean...oh it’s so complicated!”

He pressed on. “I like complicated.”

She looked at him quizzically. “Well, if I told you half of it, you’d never believe me.”

“Try me.” He smiled at her crookedly. The waiter approached their table and he ordered for them.  
  
“How did you know what I would like?” she asked, when he got her favorite brew.

“Lucky guess.”

“You are strange.” she teased, biting her lip in that Rose Tyler way that made him want to kiss her. Well, if she was gonna tease, he would tease right back.

“Oi! Now I resent that!” he pretended to get up to go, but she laughed and grabbed him by the forearms.  
  
“But in a good way! Please stay! I’m sorry.” she begged while giggling.  
  
“Alright. I guess I’ll stay.” he said teasing her back, and muttered, “Can’t leave right now anyway.”

‘What did you say?” she asked as the waitress brought their drinks.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. You were saying,” he made a wild gesture with his hands, “Complicated. Go on.”

She took a giant drink from her mug and exhaled loudly. “Well....” she started. He guessed she was trying to figure out how much she could tell him without telling him everything. “I’ve known him....for a long time. But it was only 2 years ago that, things changed...and we....well...you know.” She raised her eyebrows in a way to suggest a more intimate relationship, and the Doctor nodded, understanding exactly what she meant there. “He doesn’t like labels.....and he’s sort of not used to domestic. He’s just not used to staying in one place all the time. He’s used to traveling a lot. Moving from place to place on a whim....and it’s, well, it’s hard for him to adjust because it’s just not possible anymore.  
  
“Money problems?”

“No. We have plenty of that. It’s just.... complicated.”  
  
“Transport?”

“That's not really it either.” she said finishing off her drink.  
  
“Why don’t you travel with him?” he asked as he signaled the waitress for another round.

“Oh I would love to. I would really love to. And I did...once upon a time.” He could tell she was remembering something by the wistful look on her face, it then morphed into a somber look. “But he changed...and well, like I said, it’s just not possible anymore.”

“What changed?”

She thought for a moment before answering, “To put it bluntly, he did.”

“You miss it, don’t you?”  
  
“Terribly.”

Her words hit him hard, right in the hearts. He should have given her a choice. He reached across the table and took her hand. She didn’t try and snatch it away. He rubbed his thumb along the top of her hand absentmindedly and slipped deep in thought.

Rose spoke as she took a drink from her second round. “I didn’t mean to bum you out.”

“You didn’t. I was just thinking.”

“Well how about you stop thinking and tell me about yourself. Here I’ve been going on and on about myself and all my first world problems all night and I barely know a thing about yours.” She giggled and took her hand back from him. The Doctor instantly missed it's absence.

“I’m stranded.” he said suddenly before he could stop himself.

“But I thought...”

“It’s....complicated.” He took a long drink of his beer, finishing it off in one giant gulp.

“Isn’t everything? Anyone special in your life?”

He cocked his eyebrow at her again before he spoke. “Sort of. It’s...”

“Complicated?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” He sighed.

“Try me.” she giggled, repeating his words from earlier. Looking down at his now empty glass he whispered,  
  
“I lost her.”

Rose reached across the table then and touched his face, pulling his chin up so he would look at her. “I’m sorry.” Her words were genuine. They always were. Rose was a great empath when it came to people’s feelings.

“It was a long time ago... And I’m a different man now too.” he sat back, pulling away from her touch without wanting to.  
  
“It doesn’t mean that it still doesn’t hurt.”

The Doctor sat silent for a moment, tears threatening to show themselves if he didn't control it quick. He sniffled and cleared his throat before speaking again, “You are more right about that than you will ever know.”  
  
She sighed, and stared at him. He tried not to look her straight in the eyes because he was afraid that she would see what he was trying so hard to hide. But he couldn’t help it. He could swim in her eyes, they were so big and beautiful.

“Your eyes....they look so old.”  
  
“So you’re calling me old now.” the Doctor chuckled.

“No I’m not. Swear!” She threw her hands up in feigned surrender. “How old are you?” She signaled the waiter for another round.

“Twelve hundred and six.”

Her jaw dropped, and it seemed like time stopped for just a moment for the both of them. She stared at him like he was completely bonkers, before erupting in a fit of giggles he hadn’t heard in years. “No really, how old are you?” She said still laughing.

“Twelve hundred and six.”  
  
Her laughter stopped as abruptly as it had begun. They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity to Rose, as she began to put the pieces of the puzzle that was Rory together. It was Rose that broke the silence.

“Alright fine. Be that way.” she teased, but she wasn’t going to drop the matter completely. “Well _Rory_...Why don’t you tell me something that has been bugging me since earlier today.”

“Okay, ask away! I am an open book for you, Rose Tyler.”

Her face turned serious.“Just who are you really?”

“What do you mean? I told you. My name is Rory.”

“You also told me you were from Cardiff.”

“Yes, yes I did.” he nodded at her more than was necessary. “You are correct.”

“You’re lying.” she said as she looked at him straight in the eyes, not flinching. He laughed nervously.

“How can I be lyi-”

She cut him off. “Because Cardiff doesn’t exist in this universe.”  
  
  
  



	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She saw the truth. She always could find him. Even when she didn't know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with this story! My beta is currently on vacation- so I only have til Chapter 10 beta-ed at the moment, so I might update only every few days until she gets back. Unless....you can't wait- then let me know! Comments are <3

 He was dumbstruck. How could he forget that Cardiff didn’t exist here? She was staring at him hard, arms crossed, no longer the giggling laughing Rose from moments earlier. He had never seen her look at him this coldly. It unnerved him.

He opened his mouth and closed it again a few times, unsure of how to answer her. He stared down at the table. When he looked back up, she looked like she was about to cry.

“Who are you?” she asked again, her voice cracking.

“Rose...”

“Tell me.” she said a little more forcefully, searching his eyes. For the first time that day he let her really look at him.   
  
“Rose, I...” he started again, but she didn’t let him finish. She saw the truth. She always could find him. Even when she didn’t know him.

“Oh...my....God...” she stood up suddenly, pushing herself up and out of the booth. “Oh my God! Oh my God!” She was panicking now. He grabbed her hand before she could bolt for the door.

“Rose, I wanted to tell you.”

She shook her head violently. “Don’t! Just don’t!” she cried, jerking her hand away from his.   
  
“Please let me explain!” he pleaded, but she turned and ran out the door of the pub. Digging into his pocket he pulled some bills out and threw them onto the table, dashing out after her.

He surveyed the street and saw her running in the direction of the exact alleyway the TARDIS was hidden in.

“Rose!” he yelled after her and began running as fast as he could, trying to catch up with her. She didn’t stop running as she turned to see how far behind her he was. When she saw he was close she turned- right into the alleyway. “Rose stop!”

He got to the alleyway and saw her staring at the TARDIS. Her purse dropped to the ground in shock.

He didn’t say a word. He just stood there waiting for her to speak. The seconds stretched to minutes as she stood stock still staring at the ship she used to call home. Very slowly she walked towards the TARDIS, raising one arm as she neared it. She very gingerly touched the ship, and she gasped. Finding it was real, she placed her hand fully onto the wood, and the TARDIS hummed at her touch. Typical. She had always liked Rose, more than him sometimes, he thought.

“Doctor.” She said his name so softly he almost missed it. He had to shove his hands in his pockets to keep himself from reaching out to her.

“Yeah.”

She turned then, her back against the TARDIS. Tears were streaming down her face, her voice now demanding. “Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“I promised I wouldn’t.”

Her jaw fell. “You mean...” she was trying to not to totally sob. “You mean he _knew?_ ”

‘He was trying to protect you.”

“Well he did a fantastic job didn’t he?” she laughed angrily, hugging herself. He stepped closer. She let him. Looking down at her feet she added, “You regenerated.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you really twelve hundred and six?”

“Yes.”

“Did you miss me?” she asked quietly, looking up at him.

“Oh _yes_.” And he took that moment to pull her to him, doing the very thing he should have done on the beach that day instead of letting his Time Lord conscience get in his way. He kissed her the way he had always wanted to. Gentle at first, and then more passionately. Her hands went into his hair, tugging at the nape of his neck, as her tongue found it’s way into his mouth. His hands went around her slim waist, pulling her as close to him as two people can get with clothes on. They continued on this way for a moment longer before Rose pushed him away. She raised a hand to her mouth, her lips bruised from his kiss. And then she slapped him.

“Ow! Rose Tyler! That hurt!”

“Good.” She then grabbed the lapels of his blazer and pulled, claiming his lips again. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Earlier that very day he had lost everything again, and now the universe was smiling upon him. He was kissing Rose Tyler! She turned their bodies, pushing him up against the door of the TARDIS, moving her hands from the lapels of his jacket to the sides of his face. Her tongue plunged deep into his mouth, and he was very happy to let her do so. He returned the favor soon afterward, making a moan escape from her when he did it.

Soon enough, she pulled away from him to take a breath. She looked at him, their faces inches apart. He rested his forehead against hers. They stood like that, breathing heavily, gathering their thoughts. Exactly one minute and forty-nine seconds later, Rose gave him a bone crushing hug.

“Missed you.” She mumbled into his neck, holding onto him harder as she said it. He relaxed and let her hug him for as long as she needed to, because he also needed it so so badly. But then her body tensed and she pulled away from their embrace. He caught her hand as she began moving away from him. “I shouldn't have done that. Oh God...I....I have to go,” she whispered, confused, jerking her hand away, out of his reach. She turned to leave, picking up her purse on the way. She turned to him then,   
  
“You'll still be here right? You won't leave, will you?”

He nodded. She walked away from him then not looking back, leaving him as bewildered as ever.

 

 

. 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wanders home, and is confronted by Tentoo. Fighting and sexy timez commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ADULT. Also Tentoo is a bit of a twat, and manhandles Rose- so if that triggers anything bad for you- you might want to skip this chapter.

Rose’s head was spinning as she walked home. She couldn’t believe it. He was here. He was here in this universe. And she had kissed him! Maybe she was more drunk than she thought. Maybe she imagined it all. No, she didn’t imagine it because her lips were still swollen from his kisses. Her hand touched them, as she walked lazily home. He was so different, this incarnation. Slimmer, more rough around the edges, a bit of a darkness inside him too....but with such a young face. Those eyes though. Those eyes betrayed him every time. No wonder he wouldn’t look her straight in the face all day. And here she thought he was just shy! She’d know those eyes anywhere. No matter how many times he changed his face she would always be able to know him from his eyes. They had a way of reaching down into her soul that no one else's could. Rose shivered in the cool night air. She wasn’t far from their flat. She thought about her own version of the Doctor. What would he think about all this? Well for one, he never wanted her to know he was even here. And he would have a _lot_ of explaining to do about that one. Could she really blame him though? She was pretty angry at the Doctor when he left them here. It was one of the reasons her version had decided to ditch the suit, and the traveling. If he was gonna be on the slow path he was gonna do it right, he would say. But it didn’t suit him, and that’s why he kept getting into trouble. He needed the adventure, the traveling. So did she. But he refused to give in, except for when Torchwood was involved. Pete could say jump and he would be there in a flash. But when it came to Rose... you would think he would make her more of a priority now that he only had one life. She sighed. But still, he was hers. And she loved him with all her heart. But she still loved the other Doctor too. Why couldn't things just be simple for them?

When she arrived home, her Doctor was on their couch waiting.   
  
“And where have you been?” he asked without looking at her.

“I could ask the same of you.” she answered quietly as she set down her things on the small table by the door.

“Who were you with Rose?” he asked more forcefully, as he rose from the couch.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, it matters.” he crossed to where she was. She couldn't tell if the look on his face was an angry one or a sexy one, but either way it frightened her enough to make her back up a few steps.

“Oh it does, does it?”   
  
“Who were you with Rose?” he asked again. Now she was angry.

“It's none of your business Doc _tor.”_ she said poking him in the chest as he pressed her up against the wall. If she wasn't so angry at him she might just be turned on by his actions. He grabbed her by the wrists, placing them above her head, and stuck his nose right in the crease of her neck. He inhaled deeply, and then licked her neck, tasting her, as if cataloging her in some weird Time Lord fashion. When he was done, he stared at her darkly, not letting go of her hands. His eyes were a cold steel and intense. She shivered unconsciously, as anxiety began to edge it's way into her, something she had never felt when in his presence. She didn't like this at all. His body was pressed up against her so hard that she was pretty sure he could feel the rapid beat of her heart in that precise moment. He leaned in to kiss her. A hard, bruising kiss that made her squirm to try and get away. She definitely did not like the way he was acting now. This was not him. This was not her Doctor. As soon as his lips left hers, he let her go. Rose took that moment to slap the Doctor for the second time that night.

“What in the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?” 

He held his cheek where she had slapped him. “You were with him weren't you? _”_ He spat.

“So what if I was?”  
  
“He touched you...he-” The Doctor stopped and sniffed sharply again, smelling the air surrounding them. He was about to lay into her, but she beat him to the quick.  
  
“So? And that's an excuse for you to act like a crazy person? Besides, you weren't gonna tell me he was even here! Seems like you still haven't learned your lesson. You're still making choices for me, aren't you?”she yelled. Her words stung, but they told the truth. He should have let her know. And he had behaved abominably since she had returned home. Everything he was trying to do to not be that same possessive alien had backfired the moment _he_ showed up. The Doctor was instantly sorry for the way he had been treating Rose since she returned home. It showed on his face as he took the hand that was holding his cheek and ran it thru her hair.

“I'm sorry,” he spoke softly but genuinely.

“You're what?” She whispered, not quite believing him.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I acted just now. And...and I shouldn't have kept it from you, Rose. I shouldn't have kept _him_ from you. You had every right to know that he was here.” The Doctor pressed his forehead against hers, squeezing his eyes shut. “I just...I can't be that ma-” He stopped suddenly, searching for the right words. _“_ I don't know how to....”

“I know...” she whispered, shushing him by pressing her lips softly on his own. When she pulled back, he released the breath he seemed to have been holding in. The Doctor clung to her, wrapping himself so tightly around her, just like her original Doctor had done earlier that night. She could hardly breathe. “I forgive you. I'm sorry too,” she whispered, placing a kiss on his hair as he buried his head in her chest. He finally calmed down enough that he loosened his grip on her, without letting her go completely. Rose didn't really understand his insistence to not be this man that he always was. But she would support him, even though she knew he was losing the battle with himself.

The Doctor stood up straight, fully releasing her for just a moment. Then his hands were in her hair once again and he was snogging her with a desperation she hadn't felt since that fateful day on Bad Wolf Bay. As they kissed he moved her back towards the wall, their hands fumbling with clothes. The Doctor removed her shirt, but left her bra. Rose struggled to unbutton his shirt, but she opted for the quicker route and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. In the same moment he kicked off his jeans and pants. Then he went for her bottoms and slid both down in one smooth move, taking a moment as he knelt to slide his fingers into her curls as she stepped out of them. Rose's breath hitched as one of his fingers disappeared between her folds, his tongue quickly and expertly swirled over her clit. Biting her bottom lip she grasped his hair with one hand, guiding his tongue to where she most desired it. A low moan escaped him as his free hand gripped her hip, digging his fingers into the tender skin, Rose gasping in pleasure as his tongue pressed harder on her clit. The Doctor growled sexily as he stood back up, Rose watching hungrily as he licked the juices of her straight off his finger. He then pressed her up against the wall, his knee parting her thighs before lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Rose leaned her head against the wall, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of him pushing inside her. Blindly, her hands found his hair and gripped tightly as he thrust. She was so wet, so ready. Rose licked her lips as his hips bucked wildly as he thrust into her over and over again. Rose opened her eyes so she could see as she yanked on his hair, pulling his head back. She ran her tongue along his adam's apple, and then proceeded to slowly suck on his earlobe. “You should slow down a bit, or you gonna make me-” she panted in his ear. But he thrust into her again, hard this time, making her gasp. With one hand he grabbed at her bra, pushing one of the cups down and out of the way, exposing her breast to him. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and lightly bit it, making Rose moan and roll her hips as best as she could while pinned against a wall.

“Do you like that?” he purred licking her nipple again. She answered by rolling her hips and making him thrust into her again.

“Yes. Oh yesss,” she murmured before biting her bottom lip as she watched him suck on her breast once more. She was so close already, and she was ready for him to push her over the edge to completion. She had waited all week for this. Fuck, just thinking about it could send her over.

When he looked up at her again, his face was a bit solemn, and it worried Rose. He stopped thrusting, and just held himself within her. Catching his breath he asked, “Do you love me, Rose?” 

She smiled and released a small giggle trying to ease the sudden tension in the air. “Of course I do, you plum.”

He thrust into her, so hard he hit her cervix, making her want to wince, but she didn't dare. “Do you love me _,_ Rose?” he said again, emphasizing the 'me' as he thrust into her. Rose was confused for a moment and then it dawned on her just what he was asking.

“Y....yes...yes I do.” she stammered, desire and worry were fighting over which emotion she should feel at the moment.

“Say it.” he said, thrusting himself into her so hard she did wince. But at the same time it felt so good.

“I love you.” She said, as soon as she could muster the words.

“Again.” he growled, watching her, as he began to pump into her more rhythmically.

“I love you.” she breathed, leaning head back. She retightened the grip on his hair as her arousal was beginning to peak.

“Louder!”

He was fucking her hard enough to make the pictures on the walls thump in time to his thrusts. A wicked grin appeared on his face as his hands gripped her bum harder, making her squeal as he could feel her muscles beginning to tighten around his aching cock.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her legs around his waist as she felt the first wave of orgasm hit her. She pulled him close, his face in her neck. With her free hand, she dug her nails into his back, shouting, “I love _YOU_!” As soon as the words passed her lips his seed spilled into her heat, making her come even harder. The Doctor, panting, looked at Rose and smiled open mouthed as his thrusts slowed to a stop. Rose hummed happily, completely sated as he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers softly before whispering a quiet “...love you too.”

 

***

 

Later that evening, as they were off to bed, they got into another row. This time, it was about where he had been that evening. But he wouldn't tell her anything except he was out with Jake and Tosh.

Rose wasn't having any of it. He was hiding something and she knew it. She didn't want to be the jealous type, but when it came to him- she was. She always was. Just like he was with her. And before she knew it she blurted out everything she had been holding in so patiently for the last few years.

“What do you want from me?” Rose shouted, “besides the occasional fuck and cheap rent?”

The Doctor was actually flabbergasted. “What are you on about?”

“What. Do. You. Want. From. _ME?_ What are _we_ ,” she gestured between them wildly, “doing? How long is this going to go on before you can't take it anymore?”

“What?”

“God you can be so daft! How long before you can't handle the domestics anymore? I need to know Doctor. I need to know when you're gonna run.”

“Run- what?” He was genuinely confused.

“You keep pretending. You keep trying to be this person that you're not! But you are still him! It doesn't matter if you never wear that suit again. It doesn't matter where you work, or what you do, you are still, and will always be the Doctor!” she yelled. She glared at him, waiting for his answer.

“You don't get it do you?” he said flatly.

“Then help me understand,” Rose pleaded.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he stopped. Minutes passed as they continued to stare at one another.

“Well?” Rose said finally.

“I need to think,” he admitted, grabbing his jacket and exiting the flat, leaving Rose bewildered for the umpteenth time since her original Doctor had left them there together.

 

 


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is home alone when Tentoo leaves after their row/sexytimez. Eleven shows up and throws yet another wrench into Tentoo's big plans. Also, Rose tells Tentoo some things he REALLY needs to hear for them to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't very long. =/
> 
> But- We are coming to the end folks! There's probably only 2... maybe 3 chapters left. Thanks for reading and leaving the kudos- I really appreciate it! Also, next update will be early next week (hopefully) as my awesome beta is on vacation. Thanks for understanding!

Rose was exhausted, but she still couldn't sleep. She just couldn't get comfortable in their bed . She didn't like going to sleep mad at him. Even if she wasn't really mad per se, they still weren't done with the conversation, and it bothered her. Then there was the fact that the other him was also in this universe, and so close to her. She could just walk down the street a few blocks and talk to him. She still couldn't believe that he was here. There was still so much she wanted to say, that she _needed_ to say to him. So she got up from the bed, switched on the lights and went back out to the living room. She took her mobile with her and began thumbing thru the address book. She thought about calling her Doctor and telling him to come home so they could talk, but she still was pretty angry at him for not telling her about any of what had really happened earlier that day. For now she would leave him to stew. He'd come home when he was ready to talk. She saw the number that the other Doctor had used, and dialed it instead. He answered it on the first ring.

Instead of a hello she got an, “Open your door.”

She jumped up from the couch, and went for the door, swinging it open widely. He was standing right in the doorway his hearts pounding in his chest.

Still speaking into her phone she said, “Hello.”

He was still holding his mobile up to his ear too. “Hello.” Simultaneously, he lunged forward and Rose flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck, and he lifted her up off the ground. They hugged and she giggled, and his hearts felt lighter than they had in years. As he put her down on the ground, he cupped her face with his hands. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stay away.”

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, just feeling his presence. “I don’t want you to stay away,” she breathed, waiting to see what happened next. He kissed her tenderly on the mouth, sending shivers all over her body.  
  
“Rose, I need to ask you something...”

She began to lightly kiss him, over and over again. On his cheeks, forehead, lips. It was very distracting to him. “What is it?” she asked, kissing him on the lips again. As much as he hated to, he stopped her, hands still cupping her face. She leaned in to his touch as they stared into each others eyes.

“Are you happy?”

A voice came from behind them.“I told you she was.” The part human Doctor was standing in the doorway glaring at himself. Though the original Doctor couldn't see his part human self, he could feel the daggers on the back of his head. He stopped touching Rose immediately. 

“I think I can answer him just fine, thank you.” Rose said talking over her original Doctor's shoulder.

“And this is why I didn’t want to tell you he was here!” He said gesturing to the two of them.

“What? You think you know what this is?” Rose said angrily.

“I saw you kissing him Rose!”

“He’s _you_! Or did you forget that?” Rose said, furious now. “Lord knows you've been trying hard enough!”  
  
“Not anymore he's not. I have no idea what kind of man he is now,” the part human Doctor answered.

The Doctor turned to his part human counterpart. “I just need to talk to her for a moment...please.”  
  
“I think you’ve done enough talking for one night. Get out.” the part human Doctor demanded.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose, and silently reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Rose laid into her Doctor as soon as the other him shut the door.  
  
“You’ve got some nerve talking to yourself like that. You didn’t have to be rude!”  
  
“Well...you didn’t have to be so....so...Rose! You know how I get when I'm around you! I can’t help myself and neither can you!”

“Something happened to him! Or have you been too blinded by jealousy to see that? He’s lost someone!”

“And so he comes back looking for you? On the day I was going to propose?” he blurted out. Rose's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and shut repeatedly before she could get out her next sentence.

“On the day you were gonna wha-?”

“I was....well...I was gonna....” flustered, he ruffled his hair, revealing a ring box from his coat pocket. “I was gonna ask you if...you know...you wanted to....See? Now everything’s ruined!” he whined stamping his foot. His action made Rose giggle for the first time during the whole conversation. She walked towards him and took her hand and placed it on his heart. “I wasn't out with Jake and Tosh, Rose. I was planning how to ask you to be my wife.”

“You...'Mr. No Labels'....you want to?”

The Doctor expelled a breath he had been holding in.“Yes I do. It’s all I ever wanted since he left us here.”

Rose looked him straight in the eye, making sure he understood every word she was going to say. “I love you. You know that right?”

The Doctor nodded but turned his face slightly from hers, so he was no longer making eye contact. “But you love him too.”

Rose reached for his cheek with her hand and turned his face back to where she could see him properly. “But he’s still you. You said so yourself once upon a time.”

“I know.” he answered, ashamed. “But I can't give you what he has. I'm not that man anymore Rose.... I...I can't give you everything that he can.”

“What- you think the TARDIS is the reason I fell in love with you? Why I wanted to stay with you forever? God you are more daft than I thought, Doctor! I don't care about the TARDIS, I don't care about flying through time and space. I mean I loved all that stuff too but really- I just want _you._ Don't you get it? All of that other stuff was just stuff. The icing on the cake! I fell in love with _you._ And I’m always gonna love you. Every part of you. No matter what face you wear, and no matter whether you have one heartbeat or two. You’re my Doctor.”  
  
“Does that mean you will marry me?”

Rose smiled at him tongue in teeth before smothering him with kisses. “Is that a yes?” he asked quickly in between kisses. Rose nodded in agreement. Then she gave him that smoldering look of hers that told him to take her into the bedroom. And that’s just what he did.

 

**

Worriedly, the Doctor walked backed to his TARDIS. He was unsure if he should leave Rose alone with his human self. He did find them in a compromising situation. But he was also sure Rose could take care of herself. She did have Jackie’s feistiness after all. He never allowed himself to come undone like this, even when it came to Rose. He always pushed back his feelings for her. Pushed them down and away because that’s what he was always taught. He limited himself to hugs and handholding after the first time he kissed her, because he knew this pink and yellow girl would be his undoing if he wasn’t very very careful. But...he loved her. He did. Rassilon help him he loved her. He was sure he was damned to love her for all eternity too. And if this was his last chance to be with her- he was gonna take that chance and run with it.  
  
That's it. That was the answer! The Doctor's mind started to spin a mile a minute as he came up with a plan. A plan that would fix everything. 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven really loses it and Bad Wolf Rose makes an appearance. Nuff said. =)

 After another hour of earth shattering sex, the Doctor and Rose laid in bed holding each other. Spent and perfectly content in the crook of his arm, Rose asked to see the ring.

“Oh right, I guess it isn’t official until I put a ring on it, eh?” The Doctor started singing a high pitched version of “Single Ladies” as he climbed out of bed to find wherever the ring box ended up. Rose covered her eyes with a pillow and broke into a fit of giggles as he even did part of the dance completely starkers while he searched the room. When he found it, he quit singing and climbed back on the bed, pulling the ring from the box and reaching for her hand. Rose’s giggle subsided as he slipped the ring on her finger. It was a simple white gold band inscribed with something in Gallifreyan.

“What’s it say?” she asked, admiring the ring.

“You’ll find out. On our wedding day.” he smiled before kissing her gently on the lips.

“I love it.”

The Doctor leaned back in for another kiss, but Rose stopped him. Hands on his chest, unsure of how to go about telling him what she was about to tell him, she decided it was just best to blurt it out. “I need to talk to him. I need to know why he's here. I need to help him if I can.” The Doctor closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

“You’re right,” he sighed, ruffling his hair before pulling on the ends making it stand straight up. He looked at her then. “But I just don't like this,” he said matter of factly, still a bit grumpy about the way he found them earlier.   
  
“I know.” she agreed. “But better sooner rather than later, yeah?”

 

**

 

Shortly before two in the morning, the Doctor and Rose walked hand in hand towards where the TARDIS was parked. When they got there, they stood on the street corner outside the alleyway looking at the time ship. The Doctor squeezed her left hand tightly.   
  
“Hey Rose.”

“What?”

“Street corner. Two in the morning.”

Rose smiled widely at him. He smiled back with a light in his eyes that she hadn't seen the entire time they had been in Pete's World. It soothed her worries, and she felt like maybe finally they would just be themselves. Maybe they could finally get some of the old them back. With hope written all over her face, Rose pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before she left him there under the street light. Rose walked nervously towards the TARDIS, and for the first time ever, knocked on its doors. She was startled when the door swung open almost immediately, revealing her original Doctor to be more distressed than she had ever seen him.

“Rose!” he cried and gathered her into a hug. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I am. Doctor I...”she started but he didn’t let her finish.

The Doctor looked over her shoulder seeing his counterpart in the distance, watching them.   
  
“You need to come in Rose.”

“Doctor...” Rose looked nervously over her shoulder at her Doctor.

“Rose...Please.” he urged her, noticing his part human counterpart was now on the move, running towards them. He grabbed her hand and tugged her inside, saying “I'm sorry” to his part human self before slamming the door shut, leaving him banging on the door. The original Doctor and Rose could hear his muffled cries to let him in. Rose went to open the door, but the Doctor stood in her way.

‘What are you doing?” she asked

“I need you to trust me Rose. Can you do that?”

“Of course! But Doctor, Can't we just let him in?”  
  
“No!” the Doctor shouted as he bounded towards the console, pulling Rose along with him.

He began pushing buttons and Rose panicked, asking again this time more forcefully, “What are you doing? Doctor???”

When he threw the final lever she realized the TARDIS was dematerializing. “Stop it! Doctor! Stop it right now!” Rose ran for the doors but it was too late. They were already in the vortex. “Take me back!” she screamed at him running back towards where he was at the console. “Take me back right now!” Tears were streaming down her face as she lunged at him, beating him in the chest with her fists, the Doctor holding her back as far as he could, “You can’t just DO this! Take me back or I swear I will rip the TARDIS open again!”

“Rose stop. Rose please just listen... Rose....ROSE!” he shouted and Rose went immediately limp in his arms, sobbing against his chest.

“Just take me back...” she whimpered, defeat in her voice.  
  
The Doctor pulled her close then and hugged her. “Rose, we’re just in the vortex. I just need you to listen to me a moment. Trust me. Rose, you do still trust me don’t you?” Rose’s sobs slowed and he heard her take a deep breath, but she still wouldn’t look at him. He really had scared her by what he was doing. But he just wanted to make it right. He wanted to make everything RIGHT. He had to make her understand. “Rose...please look at me.” he tugged on her chin so he could see her eyes, they were now swollen with tears. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I would never ever do that. Not to you.”

“There were lots of things that you said you would never do.” Her words hit him right in the hearts. But they were true, and that’s why they were right here, right now.

“I know and I’m sorry. I did them because I thought I was doing what was best for you.”

“You could have just asked!”

“I know! I know! Rose....just listen to me, and I know you don’t like to but for once I need you to listen very carefully to the words I am saying. Can you do that?” She nodded, releasing the breath she had been holding in. A stray tear slipped down her cheek, and the Doctor traced his thumb along it to wipe it away. He took a deep breath, and spoke softly. “I made a mistake Rose.” There. He said it. The gravity of his words hung in the air between them. “I made a mistake. I didn’t give you a choice. And because I didn’t give you a choice, everything that has happened since then has been my fault. If I had kept you with me...so many lives would be saved. So many lives would be different. I’ve hurt people Rose. I’ve lost them. And there is nothing, _nothing_ I can do to save them now, but I can fix this. I can fix us!” The Doctor reached out to the console with one hand and pressed a button before taking both hands in Rose’s and holding them, pressing them to his hearts. She was looking at him now, bewildered. She still didn’t understand. “Come with me,” he whispered with a wild look in his eyes, before leading her down the walkway and to the TARDIS doors. When they walked through them and outside, Rose knew they were nowhere near the alleyway that they started at. And it didn’t take her but a few steps to realize exactly where they were- Bad Wolf Bay. They were high up, on a rocky cliff, but it faced the same sea in Norway that she had stared at all those years ago, waiting for the Doctor to show up the first time to say goodbye.   
  
“Why are we here?” she asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

The Doctor smiled at her, “Here in a few minutes, the TARDIS will land right down there. And out it’s doors will come your mother, you, me, the other me, and Donna.” Rose walked closer to the edge so she could get a better look at where he was pointing. The Doctor joined her, standing to her left. “We can leave here right now before we land, and go back, and tell myself to not let you go.” She turned her head looking at him disbelievingly. “I was being selfish. I was trying to keep you safe. I didn’t want to lose you again, I thought this way....you could have the one adventure I could never have.”   
  
“The slow path.” Rose said softly.  
  
“But it doesn’t have to be that way. We can go back and change it. You can stay with me. You _both_ can stay with me if that’s what you want. Rose, all I know is....I can’t go back. I can’t go back to that life- the one without you in it.”

The severity of what he was talking about hit her like a brick. “Doctor...you’re talking about causing a paradox. You remember what happened last time right? Reapers?”

“Time can be rewritten, Rose.” he said, eyes wild and alien.

“No.” She shook her head disbelieving the words he was saying. “You can’t do this. It’s too late for us Doctor.”

“It’s never too late for us Rose.” He swept her into him arms, clutching her to him, one hand in her hair, one hand on her waist. The Doctor leaned in, attempting to press a kiss to her lips, but she evaded him, turning her head away to look back at the ocean pounding against the beach. After letting him just hold her for a few moments, she pressed her forehead against his shoulder before she looked up into his eyes. “Doctor, you can’t go back. Not now. It’s not right, and you know it.”

Taking her by the shoulders he exclaimed, “But I can Rose, I can fix this! Let me fix this, please!”

“No.” She told him, shaking her head. “I’m not going to let you do this. It’s wrong and you know it.”

He grabbed her hands, twining his fingers in hers. “I can’t go back without you...”

“Yes you can....and you will,” she said as he pulled them back towards the TARDIS and then inside.   
“Doctor. Stop this. This is not you! Remember- I wasn't the first, and I'm not the last.” She implored as he began to work his frantic magic at the console. “You'll find someone else.” He stood stock still after she said that, thinking. For a moment she thought she finally had gotten through to him. But her hope was short lived.

“I don't want anyone else!” he shouted as he ran around the console and began to prepare the TARDIS to land inside the other TARDIS. “Don't you see Rose? Without you there is no me. Not after the war. Not anymore. I'm tired of losing everything I care about! And I can't lose you. Not again. If I fix us- they can all be safe. Don't you see?” The TARDIS console exploded with sparks as she tried to prevent him from landing and causing the paradox. But the Doctor fought back and won. The TARDIS groaned and a fire broke out near the floor making Rose jump back into one of the railings, looking on in horror. Is this really what she has done to him? After all this time? Is this how it all ends? A broken man, clinging to a love that was lost to none other than a different version of himself? Time shifted into slow motion as she watched the Doctor fighting to destroy everything he had given her. It broke her heart. After everything they had done, after everything they had been through. This is what he had been reduced to. Every button that he pushed, every lever that he threw, shattered her heart a little bit more. No. It couldn't end like this. She wasn't going to let it. She had to save him, even if it was from himself.

_What do I do? What do I do? Help me._ She thought in her mind hoping that the TARDIS could hear her. Her eyes scanned the room looking for anything that might possibly help. It was then Rose saw the wisps of gold moving low on the ground towards her from the time rotor. Rose steeled herself. It seemed the TARDIS had a plan. A plan that almost killed her the first time. What would it do to her a second? She didn't have time to think about it, she could hear the sound of the TARDIS landing. Sure she was never going to see him again, Rose closed her eyes and thought of her part human Doctor as the heart of the TARDIS entered her body. A single tear slipped from her as she became the Bad Wolf once more.   
  
The original Doctor was oblivious to what was happening to her as he ran for the TARDIS doors, flinging them wide open, revealing a very confused set of past Doctors, Donna, Rose, and Jackie. The doors were open long enough for the past versions of themselves to see Bad Wolf Rose sneaking up behind this Doctor they didn't know. The Doctor looked over his shoulder to see what they were all gaping at. When he saw her, he turned, his hands falling to his sides, mouth open in disbelief. Bad Wolf Rose took this moment to slam the doors to the past with a wave of her hand, knocking the Doctor down to the floor of the console room in the process. 

“ _It's too late my Doctor.”_

“Rose....what have you done?” he said, scrambling to his feet to go and reopen the doors. But when he turned towards them, she was there, eyes glowing, holding a hand out to stop him, making him stumble backwards.

“ _You cannot be victorious this time. It cannot be undone. Time must stay as is it is.”_  
  
“But Rose....please.” He pleaded with her, knowing she had won, tears streaming down his face. “I need you. Stay with me.”

Bad Wolf Rose stayed silent as she waved her hand again and put the time ship back into the vortex.   
  
“No!” he cried out as he sensed the timelines for himself and Rose shifting, swirling around him and solidifying into place, becoming a fixed point. The light that was consuming Rose then burned brighter, making her cry out in pain.

“Rose!” The Doctor yelled, as he tried to go to her.

“ _Stay back.”_ Bad Wolf Rose commanded before she screamed in pain again, the glow getting dangerously brighter. The force of her command caused him to slam into the wall. As the Doctor slid down to the floor, the light brightened even further, and the Doctor could only watch as the love of his life began to cry as she burned. Suddenly, Rose looked towards him. The glow in her eyes gone, but the rest of her glowing ever brighter.

“I'm sorry.” she spoke solemnly, in her own voice before her eyes began to glow gold once more. She opened her arms up wide, her glowing eyes turned up to the ceiling.  
  
“No!” he cried as the energy that consumed Rose shot from her form in every direction of the time ship and soaked back into the walls and the time rotor itself. He watched in horror as her eyes rolled back into her head, and her body fell to the ground. Her name tore from his lips in a cry that was only matched by the other time he had screamed her name that fateful day in Torchwood Tower.

Somehow, he was beside her. He didn't even remember moving, but he must have because he pulled Rose's unconscious body into his arms, rocking her back and forth as he sobbed, whispering every 'I'm sorry' he ever owed her into unhearing ears. He reached for her left hand to feel for a pulse. It was weak but at least it existed. It was then that his fingers felt her ring. He stiffened, and released her enough so he could look at the ring on her hand. When he looked at it, he saw it was engraved with his real name.  
The Doctor's mouth opened and shut. Silent tears flowed from him as he fingered the engraving. He realized just how wrong he had been about everything since he had come to this universe. How could he have gotten it so wrong? He truly had become a madman. Hadn't he?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end! Only one more chapter after this one! Eeeeeeek! Thanks so much to everyone who has read and left Kudos! I really appreciate it. And a big ol' thank you to my awesome beta, rudennotgingr, for getting the last few chapters done so fast after returning from vacation!


	12. The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

 

Hours later, when Rose awoke, she was startled to find herself in her old bedroom on the TARDIS. She tried to sit up but the pounding in her head made her lay back down. The Doctor was sitting in a chair beside her, holding her hand, watching over her, but in the process had dozed off. Rose groaned and held her forehead while she curled into a ball, rolling towards him. The noises she made woke up the barely sleeping Time Lord.

“Rose?”

“My head....”

“I know. Just try to lay still.”

“It's killing me.”

He clutched her hand, squeezing it so hard it made her forget for a moment that she had pain elsewhere. He laid his head on the bed, and quietly sobbed.  
  
“You could have died. And it would have been my fault. It would have been all my fault, and you would be dead and I-”

“Doctor. I'm fine.”

The Doctor looked up and said solemnly, “You got lucky.”

“Oh god- You aren't gonna regenerate again are you?”

The Doctor shook his head, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips, as a stray tear fell, staining the duvet.  
  
“What happened?”

The Doctor didn't try to hide his shame as he told her what she did. “The timelines. You made Bad Wolf Bay a fixed point. Everything concerning you and me- It can't be undone. Not now. Not without severe consequences.” He sniffled and wiped the remaining tears away. His breath shuddered, as he looked at her hand that he was still holding, knowing this was the last time he would ever touch her. “Rose...” he started, trying to find the right words to tell her just how sorry he was. He failed.  
  
Rose sat up, ignoring the pain in her head, and stood, pulling him up with her. She tried to coax him into her arms for a hug, but he stopped her. He held onto her shoulders for a moment instead, before letting go of Rose Tyler for the last time. The Doctor was visibly shaking. His body still craved her touch as it always had, now more than ever. But if he touched her again, he would never let her go. And this time, he had too. For good.

His eyes twinkled with unshed tears and he smiled at her sadly. “I can be brave....for you. Because I love you.”

Rose's breath hitched. Never in a million years did she ever think she would ever hear him finally say it. Not this him, the full Timelord him, at least. A small smile spread across her face as she replied, “Quite right too.”

The Doctor cleared his throat, and wiped at his eyes once more before shoving one of his hands in his pocket, and pointing at the door with the other one. “Don't worry, I'm taking you back to him.” He jerked his head towards the door, and made a motion for her to follow him to the console room. When they arrived, he silently began to take them out of the vortex.

“Take care of him, will you?” He asked her quietly as he looked at her from across the rotor.

Rose gave him a crooked smile before promising him.

“Forever.”

 

***

 

The human Doctor had never before been so happy to see the TARDIS materialize in front of him. He whooped and hollered as the old girl landed. It wasn't long before Rose flung the door open and launched herself into his arms. The two laughed and the part human Doctor swung her around in a circle before letting her back down to the ground. He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her soundly on the lips before asking her if she was alright.

“Yes. I'm fine.”

“I was so scared. I thought you weren't coming back! But I waited five and a half hours. Blimey, that's a long time to wait with your heart in your throat isn't it? I'm sorry I ever did that to you.” The part human Doctor's eyes narrowed and shifted to something behind her. She knew that the other Doctor had exited the TARDIS and was now staring at the two of them. Rose turned slightly to look at the older him, but still held on tightly to her Doctor.

The original Doctor cleared his throat before speaking. “Sorry about that. The TARDIS is still recuperating and all.” Him and Rose exchanged knowing glances and left it at that. Rose saw no need to punish the full Time Lord further by revealing what had happened to her part human Doctor. He had beaten himself up enough about it anyway she figured. “I hear a congratulations is in order.”

The part human Doctor was about to say something along the lines of 'Never ever steal my woman again or I will clobber you over the head with a spanner.' But Rose looked at him, and she was smiling while happily lacing her fingers in his before turning to stand beside him so she could face the other Doctor, so he decided maybe it was best to just let things be.

“Here,” his other self continued, “I have a wedding present for the two of you. Meant to give it to you last time, but I was sort of in a hurry with Donna and all....” He tossed a piece of TARDIS coral at his part human counterpart. “Shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabilizers to a foldback harmonic 36.3. You'll have your own TARDIS in no time.”

“Seriously?” the part human Doctor asked, a gigantic smile overtaking his face.

“Yes.” His Eleventh self confirmed. “The Doctor, in the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler....”

“Just as it should be.” the part human Doctor finished. 

The three all stood together smiling at one another. The two Doctors shook hands for the last time, and then the original Doctor turned to Rose. Tears twinkling in his eyes he spoke.

“Goodbye, Rose Tyler.”

She remained quiet as she laid her head on her Doctor's shoulder, and waved at the Timelord, unable to say any more goodbyes. With that, the Doctor turned and reentered the TARDIS sending her back into the vortex once more.

 

**EPILOGUE**

Getting back to the right universe was a rough ride after all the TARDIS had been through since falling through the void. The Doctor stalled as long as he could when it came to sealing off that universe for the last time, needing to repair her after the beating she had taken on the trip home. The Doctor settled himself in the vortex so he could do just that. He was so occupied by the repairs, he totally missed the Maroon TARDIS that slipped through the crack that he was supposed to seal that day. The new TARDIS didn't activate the Cloister Bell because she was running on emergency power. So the Doctor and the newcomer were completely unaware of one another's presence. It wasn't too much longer before the repairs were complete, and the Doctor silently sealed off the universe with a push of a button. Another button push later, he was headed for Victorian London where nothing exciting ever happened. A place where he wouldn't hurt anyone. Or get involved. Ever again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO SO MUCH for following this story and leaving kudos. I'm seriously floored that so many people not only read this, but ENJOYED it! And- This is NOT the end. This will eventually turn into a series.  
> Hope you come back for more when it's time! And a big giant THANK YOU and (((HUGS))) to my beta, Jesse, for being all awesome at this grammar thing. ;)


End file.
